


Why Him?

by kipsi



Series: Our Time Will Never End [4]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Skirt Lifting, Stubborn Galahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't watch that display anymore, it made him feel pathetic; being jealous over Tristan's relationship with his falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Him?

There was a light chirp once again, and Galahad lifted his eyes finally, glancing at the corner table in the tavern he was passing time in. He recognized the man instantly from his messy, partially braided hair and the bird resting on his shoulder. He watched how the falcon nuzzled Tristan's offered hand before taking the treat from him, letting out a happy coo.

Galahad downed last of his drink and stared openly at the other knight with irritation bubbling inside him. His eyes narrowed when the falcon nipped playfully at Tristan's fingers and the scout smiled at his bird. Galahad swore under his breath and ordered yet another drink. He found himself more than annoyed when he observed them. He couldn't understand why the falcon acted so differently around Tristan; what was so unique about him?

He had tried to approach the bird earlier this morning, but instead of letting him pet her, the falcon attacked him. His fingers were still sore from the shallow cuts. Galahad sighed and lowered his gaze, giving his newly filled cup a pained look. He didn't dare to go to Tristan's table and interrupt him, fearing that his falcon would attempt to attack him again.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't ever even heard what the bird's name was. He doubted if the other knights knew it either; it seemed to be one of the many secrets of Tristan's. He carried several of them, Galahad mused as he raised his eyes again to the scout who was murmuring silently something to his bird. Galahad pulled his lips into a tight line and rose up, leaving his drink untouched as he walked out of the tavern. He couldn't watch that display anymore, it made him feel pathetic; being jealous over Tristan's relationship with his falcon.

He let out a breath and started to make his way back to his hut when he heard steps behind him. Galahad resumed with his journey and listened out for any threatening sounds, hearing then a quiet chirp. He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly before turning around, coming face to face with Tristan.

”Did you think that I wouldn't notice you?” the scout asked, giving Galahad an amused look, his fingers caressing his falcon's feathers. Galahad watched the petting sourly. ”You neither finished your drink nor joined me,” Tristan continued, the statement making Galahad shift his eyes elsewhere.

”I didn't want to bother you,” he answered honestly, feeling then how Tristan's eyes burned on him, studying him. It felt like being a kid again, under that gaze; being observed as if he wouldn't tell the truth. Tristan hummed and regarded him curiously, seeking for another answer. Galahad's eyes flicked to his, and he gave the scout a cold look. ”Just leave me be,” he snarled then, turning around and leaving Tristan wordless and alone.

**

Galahad was about to turn in, when he heard a movement outside his hut. He took a few steps and peeked out, seeing a familiar figure leaning against a tree. He made his way closer and was rewarded with a smirk. He could barely see, as it was night and pitch black; what he could distinguish were Tristan's eyes and half of his face that shone in the moonlight.

The look he was given was mischievous, and Galahad felt uncertain if he wanted to approach the knight – the glint in Tristan's eyes was something he had seen when the man was about to do something extremely risque or impish.

He didn't have to make up his mind, as Tristan walked to him, Galahad seeing that he had his falcon with him. _Again_. He snorted and saw how Tristan stopped in his tracks.

“What do you want?” Galahad asked and crossed his arms over his chest, making Tristan tilt his head. “I came to verify that you're still alive. No one has seen you the whole day,” he replied. Galahad was able to identify a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I'm not a child!” he snapped and saw Tristan's eyes narrow. “Then don't act like one,” the scout hissed as he pushed Galahad roughly against a tree, the younger knight's eyes widening with the impact. “ _Pup_ ,” Tristan sneered at him.

Galahad glared at him and noted that Tristan's bird had flown away; she was watching them from a rock not far from where they were. Galahad bit the inside of his cheek, Tristan's eyes still on him and his hand keeping him in place. He shot a glare at the falcon and felt the scout's hands tightening on his shoulders. “What is it, pup?” Tristan inquired, his voice low and dangerously close.

He grind his teeth together before snarling: “It's the damn bird! She's vicious!”

Tristan turned his head to his falcon before turning his gaze back to Galahad again. His lips were turned into a smirk. “It's not funny, Tristan!” Galahad hissed, “she attacked me.” He lowered his head, hating to reveal the whole issue. It seemed like it made Tristan just more amused.

Galahad could feel how his ears started to burn with embarrassment. He hated showing any weakness, especially with Tristan around. He took in a deep breath and noted that he was still pressed against the tree. He lifted his eyes and saw Tristan staring him. “No one is allowed to insult her,” he deadpanned, and it took Galahad a moment to remember that he was talking about his falcon.

He let out a sigh and tried to shove Tristan away so that he could return to his hut, but the scout didn't budge. Tristan grabbed his arm, his eyes focusing on his fingers before taking them into his hand. Galahad flinched at the ache. He saw how Tristan examined them silently, his dark eyes shifting then to his. “You tried to touch her, didn't you, pup?” he asked knowingly, and Galahad averted his gaze.

Tristan took a hold of his chin with his other hand and forced Galahad to look into his eyes. The younger knight shifted nervously, seeing the glow in those dark eyes. “She attacks everyone who doesn't speak her name first,” he murmured, Galahad mouthing: “Oh”.

He stared into Tristan's dark eyes before he dared to ask the undying question that no one seemed to know the answer to: “What is her name?”

A glint of warmness made its way to the dark eyes, when Tristan's gaze lifted to the bird who regarded the two of them curiously. “Isolde,” the scout whispered, and Galahad felt his heart skip a beat; Tristan's voice something he hadn't ever heard before. He stared at the knight before him, and when Tristan's eyes were on him again, they still held some of the same emotion.

Galahad's hand wound up into Tristan's messy hair, as he pulled the man closer and captured his lips into a steamy kiss, exploring the scout's mouth with his tongue. Tristan grunted and caged Galahad between the tree and himself. Galahad hummed in the kiss and lowered his lips to Tristan's neck to catch his breath. “It's a beautiful name,” he whispered when he felt Tristan's hands on his hips.

“ _Fair lady_ ,” Tristan mumbled while nibbling Galahad's ear, making the younger knight moan against him. Tristan slipped his other hand under his skirt and gave a squeeze to his ass, Galahad letting out a gasp and jumping slightly.

Galahad fixed his gaze onto the falcon, Isolde, still watching them, and huffed. “She's watching,” he remarked, earning a chuckle. “Let her,” Tristan smirked and pushed Galahad down to the ground on his back, his skirt lifting up with the sudden movement. His ears and cheeks turned scarlet, but Tristan didn't comment on it.

He caressed Galahad's bare legs with his hands before lifting one up to his shoulder and letting his teeth graze over the delicate skin. Galahad watched him with hazed eyes, and Tristan lifted his skirt more, getting a good look at his cock, already hardening with his touches. He lifted his eyes to Galahad's when he took him into his hand and started to stroke. Galahad let his head hit the tree trunk as he bit his lip to stay quiet.

Tristan let go of him soon after and Galahad glared him. The scout ignored his glare and pressed his fingers on Galahad's lips. “You want to make them nice and wet if you don't want to endure more pain,” he stated, and Galahad sucked them into his mouth with a frown, wetting them with his saliva.

He let his tongue curl around the fingers, his teeth making contact with them. Galahad could see Tristan's irritation when he pulled his fingers free, and he smirked. Tristan paid him no mind as he nudged his knees more apart and pushed one finger inside him unceremoniously. Galahad bit his lower lip and squirmed in slight pain when he felt the finger moving, soon accompanied with another one.

Galahad cursed under his breath and narrowed his eyes at Tristan who was looking down at him with a smug smile playing on his lips. “You're tight, like a maiden,” Tristan mumbled, the statement making Galahad blush furiously. “Shut up!”

Tristan lifted his brows at the other knight and pressed his fingers deeper, getting a strangled moan in return. Galahad turned his head away and felt the fingers withdrawing. He could hear how Tristan worked his trousers open, but he didn't dare to look at him, his eyes fixed on the falcon, still watching them. Galahad let out a sigh, freezing when Tristan pushed into him without a warning.

His head hit the tree trunk anew and he swore, snapping his eyes to Tristan's. His complaint died on his lips when Tristan began to move, his thrusts so powerful that they knocked the breath out of Galahad's lungs. The scout hissed as the younger knight clenched around him, already so tight. Galahad panted, moans escaping his mouth with every harsh thrust.

Tristan watched Galahad's face as he fucked him, the other's eyes half-lidded and cheeks red, as sweat traveled down his body. Galahad had stopped trying to hold back his groans, letting them out from that sweet, breathless mouth of his. “You haven't been fucked thorougly like this before, no?” Tristan grunted between his movements.

Galahad let out a whimper at the filthy words before shaking his head and gasping: “ _Ah, hnn, no._ ”

The heat was unbearable, the feeling of Tristan inside him, filling him completely; Galahad felt like he could faint from all of the sensations. When Tristan's hand curled around his cock, slick with precome, he couldn't hold his climax in anymore. His toes curled and his back arched with the intensity of the feeling, as he released into Tristan's hand with a moan of the scout's name.

Tristan grunted as he felt Galahad squeezing around him, and he thrust into that tightness, gripping Galahad's hips, coming after a few deep pushs, filling the younger knight with his come. Galahad's cheeks reddened more when Tristan pulled out of him and he felt the warmness trickle down his stretched hole.

He averted his gaze when Tristan got up and regarded him silently, before licking his lips and murmuring: “I recommend you don't go and reveal her name to the others.”

Galahad lifted his eyes only after Tristan started to make his way to Isolde, waiting for him, and disappeared into the darkness with her. He let out a snort.


End file.
